


A Mid-Summer Night's Dream Come True

by blackthorn1500



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn1500/pseuds/blackthorn1500
Summary: An encounter with Brooklyn told from a young woman's point of view as he saves her from a mugging and sees her home safe before flying off into the night with a promise to return.  Enamored with her guardian angel and pining for him at her window each night, she dreams of fulfilling her deepest desires with him as her lover.And then one night, all her dreams come true.
Relationships: Brooklyn (Gargoyles)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A picture I found online inspired this story. Please be aware it is NSFW and explicit. The link to it and the creator’s other works are <https://e621.net/posts/2427879?q=bakameganekko>.

For months I had heard about them from news stories. From grainy photos taken at night of silhouetted winged creatures against the night sky. Artist’s renderings and conspiracy nuts who barely knew what they were talking about. And then one night when I was walking home from my job as a cashier...I saw one.

He saved me that night from a couple of muggers who thought I’d be easy prey, being a slim 20 year old girl in Manhattan. The apartment complex I lived in was pretty safe and in a good area of town so I had never worried about it before but these guys had apparently been in the right place at the right time, at least in their minds. Of course, once ‘he’ showed up, it was a different story. 

He must have heard me scream when the muggers pulled me into the alleyway nearby and he arrived just as they shoved me against the brick wall. One moment my vision was full of the scruffy man who was going to do horrible things to me and the next he was jerked away by a brick red arm before a similarly colored fist slammed into his face, sending him flying. The other two turned to see just what had happened but before they could do more then draw the switchblades they were carrying he had disposed of them too as if they were nothing. Finally I got a good look at my savior. 

Well I say good but in the darkness of the alleyway I only got a dim view of him. The first thing that drew my eyes was the pair of wide, glider-like wings that emerged from his back and the mass of long silvery blonde hair that poured down the back of his head and around it almost like a river of silver. Of course the next bits I noticed were the pair of swept-back horns, glowing white eyes, and large beak that made up his face. 

I have to admit that at that moment my mind went totally blank. All I could do was mutter “Woah!” as I stared at him. 

That seemed to surprise him. I guess he was expecting me to run away screaming considering his somewhat demonic appearance. 

“You alright?” He asked in a young and husky voice. 

That surprised me in turn; I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but fluent English coming from the mouth...er beak of a horror movie creature wasn’t it. Of course this only made me more interested in my savior as I had no idea he could talk. Plus the fact that his voice made me shiver in a good way. I quickly looked over the rest of him as my brain tried to formulate a reply, having gone from terrified and panicky to shell-shocked in a few moments. His body was lean but muscular with a firm chest and six pack stomach and he wore some kind of bluish loincloth around his waist. I could see a long tail coming from behind his back and his arms and legs were muscular too. For some reason he kept his knees bent in a kind of crouch and his hands and feet ended in claws I was sure could do some major damage. He was the very definition of a monster and yet I couldn’t help but be captivated by him. Obviously the fact that he’d just saved me was a major part of it. The fact that he was a buff and nearly naked male was another. 

Finally my mouth started working with my brain following after it. “Yeah. I’m okay.” I muttered softly. “Thanks.” 

“Er...your welcome.” He replied in a slightly puzzled way. I suppose he wasn’t used to being thanked either. I found that kind of sad. 

“Well...good luck.” He remarked awkwardly as he turned to leave. 

“Wait!” I exclaimed. 

He paused and turned to look at me. “Hmm?” 

My brain froze. I’d no idea why I called out to him. I suppose it was because I wanted to see him for just a little longer. To prove to myself I wasn’t imagining the whole thing. I’d heard about these...creatures for a little while as I said before but I never thought I would meet one. Just to see one in the flesh was like having a moment with a Unicorn or some other mythical creature. 

He gave me a puzzled look and I realized I hadn’t said anything. Forcing myself to move I started walking closer. 

“I...can I touch you?” I asked. 

He looked at me in confusion and I mentally smacked myself for letting my mouth run before my brain had a chance to consider what I was saying. Trying to sound more intelligent than an amoeba I forced myself to think. 

“Sorry...that didn’t come out right. I’ve heard about you but I never...well I thought you were a myth.” I explained haltingly. “I just...want to know you’re real.” 

He turned back to face me and I could see he was smiling, probably amused at the whole thing. 

“I’m real.” He assured me in that gravelly baritone voice that took my breath away as I stepped up to him. 

This close I could smell the scent of him, a mix of concrete and sweat and something like leather. I tentatively reached up and rested my hand on his shoulder, his flesh warm, firm, and very real. I could feel the muscles in his shoulder just beneath his skin and they were hard as rock. I couldn’t help but swallow and lick my lips as my hand seemed to move of its own accord. It slid up his shoulder and along his corded neck to his jaw, or rather beak. I noticed that his ears were pointed and Fey-like and his eyes were dark in color as the glow faded from them. His eyes were young too, inquisitive and not hard or jaded like I expected them to be. 

I stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, my hand against the side of his face, before my brain finally made my mouth work again. 

“Will you walk me home?” I asked softly. 

Surprisingly he agreed and we slowly made our way back to my apartment building. I told him my name, who I was, where I came from. I told him I’d been hoping to meet him for a while, ever since the rumors had started circulating in the news, the blurry photos peaking my interest. I know I thanked him more than once for saving me and I probably promised him anything under the sun to express my gratitude. Frankly a lot of it was a blur as my mind kept trying to process everything that had happened. Mostly I remember his voice, deep, gravelly, and quietly earnest as he spoke, keeping to the shadows and alleyways as we walked to make sure he wasn’t spotted by someone. 

My hand never left his body as we walked, it was always on his shoulder, or his bicep, or just next to his wing. I was afraid that if I let him go, if my hand wasn’t touching him, that he’d somehow disappear and I’d never see him again. And I already knew I wanted to see him again. Just being close to him sent shivers down my spine. He mentioned Scotland in the 10th century, his centuries long sleep, his awakening here with the rest of his family a few years ago. Part of my brain wondered why he was speaking English instead of Gaelic or Old English from centuries ago but I didn’t have the mental capacity to ponder it or even ask. 

Before I realized it we were next to my building. 

“Well, we’re here.” He remarked. “It was nice to meet you.” He smiled before turning away. 

“I live on the fourth floor!” I blurted out, pointing to my window up above. 

He looked at me quizzically for a moment. 

“Will you…?” I asked, my mouth unable to finish my question. 

I suppose he thought I was asking him to go the last mile because suddenly he picked me up and hoisted me onto his back, between his wings, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Hold on.” He instructed me firmly as he dug his claws into the brickwork and began scaling it. 

I gasped in shock before holding into him with a death grip as we began climbing up the side of the building, his claws making cracking sounds as he punched literal holes into the wall with each grasp of his hands and smack of his feet. I suddenly realized just how strong he would have to be to not only carry me but to lift himself up the side of a building and literally punch holes in solid brick. Here was a guy who could bench press a car if he put his mind to it. At the same time I could feel his back muscles clenching and working beneath my chest and stomach. With my hands wrapped tight around his neck and chest I could feel his torso expanding with each deep breath and I could even feel his heart pumping strong but steadily. It was an effort for him obviously but he wasn’t running a marathon by any stretch of the imagination. This was like lifting a somewhat heavy load and carrying it across the house while having the body of an athlete. 

Fortunately I had left the window cracked to let in the breeze so he was able to push it open and climb through before setting me down on the floor. I barely made it to the chair next to the table before collapsing into it, panting as if I was the one doing the climbing and not him. Finally after getting my breath back I looked up to see he was still there, watching me curiously. 

Finally, in familiar surroundings with the fog lifting from my brain, I was able to think coherently again. Even after telling me about his past and what he was I suddenly realized he hadn’t told me his name. 

“What’s your name?” I prompted him. 

“Brooklyn.” He said after a moment’s pause. 

I smiled. “I like that name.” I told him. “Will you...will you come and see me again?” 

He looked at me in surprise. He’d done that several times already, anytime I’d been nice to him or even curious in fact. I realized he must not meet a lot of grateful people and that hurt me inside a little. 

“You want to see me again?” He asked in confusion. 

That cemented the notion in my head that had been piecing itself together as we walked. He was an outcast, a creature out of nightmares, and everyone he met except for his family treated him like that. I couldn’t imagine what that would be like, having to endure that day after day but I wanted him to know that some people weren’t like that. That some people cared. That some people wanted to be with the monsters instead of shun them. 

“Yes.” I murmured softly. “Will you?” 

He considered me for another moment and then nodded. 

I smiled at that and carefully stood, testing my legs to make sure I wouldn’t wobble or fall before walking over to him again. Before he left I wanted to give him something in return. Something that would show him I was serious, that would prove how much I appreciated him. 

Moving close to him I rested my hand on his face like I had before and gently pressed my lips against his, kissing him softly. 

I could see his eyes grow wide in shock and I heard him take in a sharp breath as I gently pulled back with a smile. 

Apparently I had shocked him more than I thought because he stumbled back, smacking hard against the wall as if I had just slapped him. I gave him a look of innocent curiosity even as I tried to hold back the laughter inside. I had just startled a monster so badly he’d nearly fallen on his ass! 

“Haven’t you ever been kissed before?” I asked him. 

“N-no!” He exclaimed softly, his voice a higher register than before. 

All of a sudden everything changed. In one instant he had gone from mysterious and dark savior to awkward insecure teenager. Despite his looks he was practically human in this moment, confused and braindead in the aftermath of his first kiss with a girl and I couldn’t help but giggle before sitting down on the floor in laughter, the tension and fear from earlier finally having an outlet. After a few minutes I finally ran out of steam and looked up at him mirthfully. He had regained his composure and was giving me a mild glare with his arms folded across his chest, his wings hanging about his shoulders like a cape. 

“Sorry,” I chortled quietly, “but you looked so funny just now. You’ve never really been kissed before?” 

He shook his head, the frown leaving his face. “No...no I haven’t. Humans are strange.” 

I smirked up at him. “Hey, you were practically human a moment ago. You acted like every teenage boy does on their first date after they get kissed for the first time. We aren’t as different as you think.” 

He smiled in amusement at that. “Maybe not.” He admitted. 

I slowly stood and walked over to him. “You’re not as different as you think.” I repeated to him softly, my face and body inches from his. Without thinking I raised my hand and slid it through his hair, finding it smooth and silky as if he had just washed it. I gazed into his eyes one last time. I could see interest and consideration there and it might have been my imagination, but maybe a hint of desire as well. Finally he smiled and turned, easing himself back out through the window. 

“I’ll come back.” He promised me quietly before suddenly leaping off the side of the building. 

I rushed to the window to see him glide away, his wings spread wide and his arms and legs spread out as well, his tail flicking back and forth and his hair flowing behind him. 

To anyone else he would have looked like a demon but to me, at that moment, he was my guardian angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and each day that passed I grew more anxious.

I had hoped he would return the next night after dropping me off at my apartment after the attempted attack but he didn’t show. Still, perhaps I was expecting too much too soon so I continued to wait for him by the window of my fourth floor apartment for the next several nights. 

Still no Brooklyn. 

I was rather bummed about the fact that after a week he still hadn’t shown up at my window but I consoled myself that it was possible he’d forgotten exactly where I lived or he simply hadn’t had a chance to make it. Manhattan is a huge city after all and who knows where he spent his time in relation to me. He might have been searching various apartments every night in the vain hope that it was mine but never finding the right building. It’s not like I had given him my address or phone number after all, and frankly I doubted he had access to a directory or phone book. 

My life still continued on as normal for the most part. During the mornings I would go to class and study for my degree and in the afternoon I would go to my part time job as a cashier before heading home as the sun began to set. Before he came I would have gone out with friends on gone shopping, something to enjoy the evening before I went to bed. Instead I stayed by my window, gazing at the moon and wondering where he was before watching television or doing something else to occupy my thoughts before heading to bed. 

Deprived of the genuine article I was forced to rely on my somewhat hazy memories of that night and allow my imagination to fill in the gaps. Admittedly that may not have been the best idea as my brain swiftly began to go in unexpected directions I hadn’t anticipated. Alone in my room, in the privacy of my own mind, I examined his body in minute detail, remembering the flex of his back muscles as he carried me up the side of my building, the heave of his chest as he breathed, the strong beat of his heart under my hands. I recalled the feel of his shoulder and his skin until it was embedded in my thoughts, the feel of his silky silvery hair and the smell of his body like stone and leather and slightly musky sweat. I remembered the sight of his naked chest with its very human flat nipples and six pack stomach with no navel. My mind’s eye lingered on his muscular arms and thick thighs, his clawed hands and taloned feet. His eyes that glowed like flashlights, his Fey pointed ears, pointed horns, and strange beak. I considered his long thick tail and the loincloth that covered his waist. 

And then I wondered...just what was underneath that loincloth? What did it look like, the only part of his body he kept hidden? 

Just wondering about it stirred something deep inside me and it was then I realized that I was attracted to him. No, more than that, I wanted to know what was under that loincloth. I wanted to take it off and see for myself, to touch what was there and have it touch me in arousing and intimate ways, making my idle dreams shift into the realm of erotic fantasies. 

That night as I lay in bed I envisioned him arriving on the wind, crouched in my window, teeth bared in an eager grin with slitted and focused eyes as he slid the front of his loincloth aside to reveal a hard, long, and very human-like penis that was eager to find its way inside me, his body radiating power and primal lust. Knowing what he wanted and also knowing that I was fully ready to take it, I would throw my blanket aside, revealing my slim and naked body to him as I spread my legs wide, showing him my pussy and my eagerness for him. He would enter the room with a thump of his feet and quickly unbuckle the belt, tossing his loincloth aside to reveal his bare crotch and perfectly smooth groin with its thick and long brick red penis, heavy ball sack swinging between his legs. He would crawl onto the bed, towering over me with his wings spread wide, his muscles flexed, and his eyes glowing, his entire body radiating carnal desire, bestial strength, and utter domination. I would feel my body being consumed in the fires of arousal as he leaned forward, grabbing my wrists and holding them against the bed above my head, his body pinning me as his tip found the folds of my entrance. A moment later he would thrust himself inside me without hesitation and I would cry out in exultation as his massive and lengthy spear filled and spread my insides gloriously until he bumped against my cervix, his smooth mound pressing against mine. He would immediately begin to thrust hard and fast inside me, grunting and growling like the monster he appeared to be as my hips matched his pace. He would move faster and faster, his phallus thrusting hard inside me which would bring me to the peak of my arousal in mere moments. 

“Brooklyn!” I would cry out desperately. “I’m gonna cum!” 

“Then cum for me bitch! You’re mine!” He would shout in his deep gravelly voice and just hearing him say it would send me over the edge, screaming like a wild thing as I bucked and slammed myself frantically against him, explosions of pleasure surging through me as he continued to ram his cock inside me before letting out a roar of pure animalistic pleasure and domination as he climaxed himself. I would feel his cock throbbing like a powerful heart deep inside my pussy as hot cum flooded my insides as the monster I loved filled me with his seed, fucking me without even slowing down until he made me cum a second time moments later, my screams echoing off the walls until I passed out from the pleasure. 

Another night I saw him in my mind’s eye awkwardly approach me after entering my window, unsure as to whether he was intruding and whether he should have come. I, on the other hand, was calm, cool, and utterly sure of what I wanted. I would come to him and hug him gladly, using my hands and mouth to kiss and touch him to put him at ease. Finally, when I felt he was ready, my hands would unbuckle his belt with swift assurance, making the garment fall to the floor to reveal his semi-hard member. 

I would of course understand his reluctance, having never been intimate with anyone before, so I would slowly kneel before him, admiring that part of him. Of course his penis would be surrounded by a bush of silvery curls that matched his hair and it would be the same color as the rest of his skin, brick red with his tip being a lighter pink. He would naturally have a perfectly sized ball sack hanging beneath it and his butt that lay just beneath the base of his tail would be slim and firm like the rest of him. 

I would curl my fingers around his length, gently touching him and showing him just how much I desired him, how much I wanted to touch him. I would watch him grow under my hands until he was fully erect, his rod pointing straight out from his body. I would begin to stroke his length slowly but firmly in my fist before placing my mouth around his tip and slowly engulfing him inch by inch. He would moan with pleasure under my expert hands and mouth as my head bobbed back and forth along his length, my tongue swirling circles around his sensitive tip before rubbing his underside while my one hand would stroke his length firmly, the other gripping and playing with his ball sack. He would grip my head with his clawed hands and urge me to go faster, jerking my head back and forth until he was getting close to cumming. 

But as skillful and knowledgeable as I was I would remove my mouth and hands before he was too far along, just enough to wind him up and make him powerfully aroused before standing and leading him to the bed, my hands in his. I would lay him down on the bed with his wings spread and his dick pointing straight into the air before I climbed on top of his muscular body, straddling his hips and sliding my hands along his firm chest and muscled stomach before rising up to position myself and sinking down onto his spear, impaling myself on him. He would moan loudly at the feel of my insides closing around him as I engulfed him. It would be the first time he had ever had sex I would make sure it was his best time. My hands planted on his hard pecs I would be able to feel his heart beating strongly as I began to bounce up and down, letting gravity drive him all the way inside me each time, my pace swift and even as we continued to fuck. His hands would clasp my waist, bouncing me faster and harder, his eyes glued to my chest watching my B-cup breasts bounce firmly up and down. I would feel his heart beating faster as he would pant and moan loudly, each second growing closer to his orgasm as his hips thrust hard, matching my pace. Finally he would cry out my name with wild abandon as he threw back his head against the pillow, gasping and groaning as he climaxed. I would feel him pulsing powerfully inside me as he filled me with his cum before my own pleasure made me cry out, my body surging with ecstasy as my insides squeezed him hard, milking him for every last drop of his cum. 

Finally as the waves of pleasure ebbed I would lay down on top of him, my breasts pressing against his chest. My lips would find his and we would kiss deeply, my fingers in his hair and his arms around my back, hugging me close against his muscled body. My Gargoyle lover and I would be one and perfectly content. 

That was my dream. That was what I wanted more than anything and yet for all my hoping and wishing he still refused to appear. 

The weeks slowly passed with no sign of him and each night my mind worried in a dozen different directions. Maybe he had forgotten about his promise. Maybe he was too busy to visit me. Maybe he thought I was too strange and was put off by my actions, deciding to simply never return and forget about me. Maybe he had even been injured or killed somehow. The last one made me the most anxious but I rationalized that if he had been killed the news media would have been in a frenzy about it, having true confirmation that Gargoyles actually existed. 

In between the wondering and waiting my imagination continued to supply me with an endless stream of possibilities. One night he would fly with me over the city, my body held safely in his arms while another night he would simply sit with me in my room and whisper sweet words to me. Leaning against his firm chest as we sat on the bed, he would hold me against him as his deep gravelly voice would whisper its soft praises into one ear, the other being filled with the sound of his steady breathing and rock steady heartbeat. 

But in my favorite fantasies he would find a new way to make love to me and we would spend the night exploring each other’s bodies before climaxing at least once if not more. On those nights my hands would make their way under my tee shirt and panties, my fingers pulling and pinching my nipples pretending as if they where his teeth and fangs before sliding between my legs to rub my clit and slide my fingers inside my folds, my mind telling me they were his fingers, his penis entering me. I would thrust my hips hard as I panted and moaned in the throes of my desire before letting out a cry with his name on my lips each time, falling asleep shortly thereafter. 

And then one night, suddenly, he was there. 

I was awoken around midnight to hear the clattering of my window as it slid open. Living so high up I had no fear of someone trying to break in that way so without even thinking about it I knew it must be him. My eyes flew open eagerly and it was just as I’d hoped. 

He sat there, crouched in the window, a quiet smile on his face with the moonlight shining behind him, making his hair shine like liquid silver as his eyes glowed like lanterns. 

“Brooklyn!” I exclaimed in excitement. “You came!” 

He nodded amicably. “Can I come in?” He asked politely, his voice just as I remembered. 

“Of course!” I replied happily as I threw my covers back. 

My feet hit the floor and I moved quickly to him as he eased himself into the room before standing straighter. Without thinking I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging him tightly against me, desperate to feel the solid reality of him after waiting for so long. 

“Umm...Gargoyles do need to breathe you know.” He said in a slightly strained voice after a moment. 

I gasped quietly and released his neck. “Sorry!” I said, taking a slight step back. 

“It’s okay.” He assured me with a soft smile, the light in his eyes dimming to reveal their normal color. “Why did you do that?” He asked quizzically. 

“Do what? Hug you?” I asked in confusion. Surely he knew what a hug was? 

“You were clinging to me like you were drowning.” He suggested. “Is everything okay?” He asked, looking a bit concerned. 

“Oh! Oh yeah! Everything’s fine!” I assured him hurriedly. “It’s just...well...it’s been a month and...when you said you’d be back I thought…” I trailed off. 

He blinked in surprise and had the good grace to look a bit bashful. “Oh...I’m sorry. I guess I should have been...well...I didn’t exactly know when I’d be back.” He admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “We patrol different parts of the city every night and sometimes I don’t get around to this part of it for a while.” 

Understanding dawned then. He wasn’t just my guardian angel, he was a guardian angel to the entire city! He had been out saving others from similar fates and I was sitting here pining away for him as if I would never see him again! 

My face got a bit flushed, embarrassed at how many different places my mind had gone to as I ducked my head a bit. “I didn’t realize you protected everyone in the city.” I explained softly. “I thought you just happened to come across me and then when you didn’t show up after a few days...I was worried something had happened to you.” 

“You’ve...you’ve been worried about me? All this time?” He asked quietly in surprise. 

I nodded, my hair falling into my face as I looked away, feeling even more foolish by the moment. 

Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders as he turned me gently so that I faced him again. My breath caught in my throat as he parted the curtain of my hair, his eyes focused on me intently in concern. I stared back into his eyes, projecting everything I had felt over the last month. The worry, the anxiety, the fear, and the desire for him. 

“It’s alright.” He murmured gently, his hand moving up to rest against my face. “I’m here. It’s okay.” He promised. 

I could swear my smile was bright enough to light up the room as I wrapped my arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. He stood still for a moment, seemingly in shock, before he slowly slid his hands around my back and we embraced for what felt like minutes. Every second was precious to me as I felt his body pressing against mine through the thin tee shirt I was wearing, the scent of him filling my nose, my hands pressed against his firm back beneath his wings. 

Finally he released me. He took in a deep breath through his nose then and gave me a quizzical look. “You smell different.” He remarked. 

I looked up at him in confusion for a moment. “What do you mean...different?” 

“Your scent...it changed from last time.” He explained. 

“Well I was probably sweating from nearly getting mugged.” I reminded him with a smile. “I do take showers you know.” I teased him with a grin. 

He huffed a quiet laugh with a shake of his head. “I can smell the soap you used and it’s the same scent as last time but this is different. Stronger, more rich. Like…” He took in another breath through his nose, his eyes thoughtful. “Musk.” He murmured, gazing down at me. “Are you...in heat?” He asked inquisitively. 

It took me a second to realize what he was asking before my face turned red. I had pleasured myself that evening as I often did before going to sleep and now he could smell the scent of my cum on me. He knew… 

“I...umm...not in heat exactly but…” I closed my eyes, my face burning as my mind pressed me to ask a question I wouldn’t dare ask of another person. But Brooklyn was no normal person. He was a Gargoyle. He was my guardian angel and I knew I could trust him with anything. 

“Have you ever...have you ever touched yourself?” I asked him, my voice trembling slightly. 

He cocked his head and I could see confusion in his eyes. 

“Down there.” I explained, my hand sliding down to brush against the cloth of my panties for a brief moment. 

He blinked before his eyes widened in understanding and he smiled. “Oh...that. Yeah...yeah I have.” He admitted easily with a shrug as if it were nothing special. 

“Well I...I did that...earlier before bed.” I explained, my vocal cords loosening a bit at his seemingly care-free attitude. 

“I like it.” He admitted quietly. “The smell is…” He took in another breath, closing his eyes briefly and a soft smile appearing on his face. “Like rich perfume.” 

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. His words and the sight of that smile, knowing he loved the scent of my pleasure was...intoxicating to me. I couldn’t not say what I said next. He had to know. 

“I was thinking of you.” I whispered to him. 

His eyes opened again and he looked down at me quizzically. “What?” 

“When I was touching myself...when I...made it happen...I was thinking of you.” I whispered. 

His eyes widened at my admission and his beak opened slightly in wordless astonishment, apparently he was shocked speechless. I would swear my heart was beating so forcefully it would explode out of my chest at any moment. I couldn’t bear to have him reject me. Not now. Not after all the dreams and fantasies…the waiting and worry... 

“You...you were thinking of me when you…?” He asked in quiet disbelief. 

I stared into his eyes with every ounce of longing within me. “Yes!” I whispered fiercely. “I want you Brooklyn!” 

“But...but why?” He stuttered, his teenage awkwardness suddenly returning as he shrank back slightly. 

I stared at him in surprise. He couldn’t seem to comprehend that someone would desire him like that. Was he that self-conscious that he didn’t think he was worthy of being loved? Or had he been so ostracized by humans that it never even occurred to him that one could love him? 

I reached up and cupped his face with my hand. “You saved me!” I explained, as if that were enough. 

The confusion in his eyes was still there. “Well yeah, but...I’ve saved other people before.” He protested quietly. 

“They weren’t me.” I insisted intently. “You really don’t get it? Brooklyn...you’re beautiful!” 

A queer look crossed his face and I couldn’t help but snicker as I realized what that probably meant to him. 

“I mean you’re handsome.” I corrected with an earnest smile. “More than that, you’re...god, every inch of you is…” My eyes slid over his face, his shoulders, his chest and stomach. 

I looked back up at him with hunger in my eyes. I was on a mission now. Before I was a nervous girl who was afraid of being rejected. But he told me. He told me my cum was like perfume to him. He had accepted me and now I needed to show him that he was accepted too. 

I pressed my hands against his chest. I couldn’t hold anything back now. 

“Brooklyn...ever since that night I’ve waited for you. Every night I sat by my window, waiting for you to come back. I was worried about you but before I’d go to bed...I’d dream about you. I thought about us and what we could be together. I touched myself...I made myself cum…” 

“Cum?” He asked quietly in puzzlement. 

“Climax. The feeling you get when you...finish...at the end.” I offered. 

He nodded in realization. “Ohh...right. The closest word in our language to it is ‘ _vired’nith’_. Explosion.” 

I ‘squee-ed’ softly inside. Not only was I learning something about his language but it fit perfectly. “Yeah, it’s an explosion...a ‘veredith’ alright.” 

“‘ _Vired’nith’_.” He pronounced carefully. “It’s alright. We don’t use the ancient language much anymore. They made us learn it when we were young in case it ever died out. Climax is a good word for it.” 

I smiled at that before forcing myself to refocus before I got too side-tracked, looking into his eyes again. “Almost every night Brooklyn.” I murmured. “Almost every night I would touch myself...make myself explode...and every time I did...all I could think about was you.” 

“I…” He stammered quietly as he took a half step back. “No one’s ever…” 

“You saved my life Brooklyn.” I reminded him softly as I moved with him. “You protected me. You got me home safe. You didn’t have to but you did. I don’t care what other people think about you. I don’t care if no other human ever told you ‘thank you’ or only ran away. I’m not them. I’m me. Just looking at you right now...just seeing you makes me ache down there. Makes me want you. You’re stronger than any human. Your body is amazing...perfect in every way! You’re kind, gentle, protective...you’re everything a girl wants in a guy. I want you and I want you to want me the same way!” I exclaimed passionately. 

He stared at me silently with wide eyes, his back against the wall next to the window. I knew I was being awfully intense and sudden but I couldn’t help myself. After a month of pent up desire and worry I needed him to understand. 

“I...ah...I’ve never...never been with…” He stuttered. 

“A human?” I prompted. 

“Anyone!” He replied helplessly. 

I gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously?” I asked him. 

He nodded, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I suddenly realized Brooklyn looked like he was ready to bolt out the window, his chest heaving as he panted under my hands. 

Seeing him like that gave me pause and broke through the fog of my passion. I forced myself to calm down and think. This was someone who had never been touched intimately by anyone in his life, a teenager who had no idea how to deal with it, and here I was coming onto him like a raving lunatic. I knew if I wanted him to stay I needed to tread carefully 

While technically not a virgin the few one night stands I had participated in over the last few years had only given me the basics of what was expected, being rather informal and rushed affairs. Still, I had fantasized enough about this moment that I knew what I wanted and how I wanted it to go. I just had to make sure he was okay with it. I didn’t just want what was under his loincloth, I wanted all of him. 

“Brooklyn.” I said softly. “Don’t be scared. Please. I’m sorry, I know I came on a little strong. I didn’t mean to, I just...I was worried about you this whole time and as I kept thinking about you I could help but...well...become attracted to you. I realized that I wanted you but you didn’t show and when you came back tonight, everything poured out in a rush. Will you...will you come in? Sit with me?” I asked softly as I forced myself to take a step back, giving him a little space. 

I saw him finally starting to calm, his breathing slowing as he slowly pulled away from the wall, his eyes slowly going from wild-eyed to considering. 

“I...I didn’t realize you felt like that.” He admitted quietly. “I didn’t think anyone would…it’s only been a month.” He ended on a puzzled note. 

I gave him a wan smile. “It’s been a very long month, without you.” I replied as I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, patting the spot next me. 

I watched him intently, watched every move of his body as he slowly made his way across the room before carefully sitting down next to me. He still looked a bit tense and wary so I reached over and rested my hand on his. He glanced down at it and then up at me. 

“You okay?” I asked him softly. 

He blinked at that. “Um...yeah. I think so.” 

“Not gonna dive out the window?” I asked a bit cheekily. 

He snorted quietly in amusement. 

He seemed to collect his thoughts for a moment before he spoke. “I just...I just don’t know what to make of you.” He admitted in a bit of a lost voice. “You were totally different last time.” 

I gave him a pointed look. “Last time I was half out of my mind after nearly getting mugged and meeting you. I wasn’t exactly in the best frame of mind, you know. Not everyone can just punch out guys like that and go on with their night. Not me certainly.” I snorted. “I needed time to adjust.” 

“And this is how you adjusted?” He asked quizzically. “You thought about me the whole time?” 

I shrugged. “Well I mean I went to school and my job and stuff but at night, when I waited up for you, I thought about you a lot. I mean, why wouldn’t I? A mythical creature saved my life, walked me home and promised to come back. You think that happens to someone everyday?” 

“Mythical creature?” He asked in quiet amusement, quirking an eyeridge. “Better than freak or monster I guess.” He remarked, turning his head to stare at the far wall. 

My hand gripped his gently. “Is that what they call you?” I asked softly in concern. 

He looked back at me and I could see weariness appearing on his face. He was opening himself up to me for the first time. I stared back silently and I could see the torment he went through constantly, all because of having been born a different race, for daring to not look human. 

I wanted to tell him he was none of those things but I knew he wouldn’t believe me. Words, even ones spoken in earnest, wouldn’t penetrate through the years of hatred and fear that had built up around him. I could see the pain on his face was settled and resigned, he was used to being feared by now, it was a part of who he was, and a few words from me weren’t going to change that. 

He needed something more concrete. 

I slowly leaned close and pressed my lips gently against his beak. I heard his breath catch and his hand twitched, his body stiffening in surprise. Unwilling to let that stop me I continued to kiss his beak for a few more seconds before pulling back slightly, looking him in the eyes. The pain was replaced by surprise as if he hadn’t expected it. Maybe he hadn’t, given everything he’d gone through. I raised my other hand and rested it against his face, guiding him gently closer to me. He leaned forward and our mouths met again. This time he kissed me back. It was tentative and unsure but it was there and I kissed him back softly. Moments passed and I could slowly feel him relaxing into it as he got used to the idea, my lips and his kissing briefly in a slow and gentle series of them. 

Finally he leaned back slightly, panting quietly for a moment to collect himself. I gave him a soft smile. Every moment I was holding myself back, trying to be gentle and slow when what I really wanted was to shove him onto the bed and make love to him frantically. But I knew he wasn’t like that and all I would do is scare him away forever. It wasn’t happening like it did in my dreams but it was the right way to do it and that was the most important thing. 

“How was that?” I asked him softly. 

He swallowed and I could see a hint of wonderment in his eyes. “It was...it was nice.” He admitted, still sounding a bit rattled. 

I smiled quietly. I could tell he still couldn’t find the words. That was okay. “Wanna do it again?” I asked. 

He licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah.” He murmured. 

He leaned forward again and so did I, our lips meeting once more. This time he was a bit more confident, his lips pressing firmly against mine as he gave me a longer, more drawn out kiss. I kissed him back with a soft sigh, my one hand squeezing his gently as my other hand caressed his face. We kissed for several long moments before he leaned back again, taking in a deep breath. 

“I can smell you.” He murmured. “Your scent…” 

“Like perfume?” I replied with a soft smile. 

“Yeah.” He murmured, his gaze slightly unfocused. 

“You want more?” I asked softly, hoping he would say yes. 

A moment later he nodded. 

I slid my leg up onto the bed to spread my thighs and gently took his head in my hands. With the gentlest of pressure I slowly lowered his head, making him lean forward until his beak rested between my legs, his nose inches from my slightly wet panties. 

“Smell me Brooklyn.” I whispered to him as I stroked his hair with a hand. 

He moved his head closer and his beak bumped against my groin as he took in several long breaths through his nose. I was almost quivering with desire as I forced myself to hold still, my hands playing with his horns before sliding through his silky silver hair. 

“Would it help if I laid back?” I asked him softly. 

“Yeah.” He whispered, his voice slightly dazed. 

I carefully slid back up the bed so as not to startle him and break the spell as I laid back, spreading my legs for him. I watched as he rolled to kneel against the bed, his hands planted on the mattress as he gently pressed his snout against my panties, taking in several deep breaths. My desire was becoming almost painful in its intensity as he breathed me in, the scent of my pre-cum like a drug to him. 

“Brooklyn!” I gasped softly. “Please!” I begged. 

I saw him look up at me and focus. I knew he could see the look of raw arousal on my face as I panted. “I need you!” I moaned. 

As I watched, he pressed two fingers against my panties just over my entrance. Sliding them up and down for a moment he felt the moisture collected there. Just that simple touch made my moan again. 

“Please!” I mewled pitifully. 

He looked up at me contemplatively for a long moment before looking down at his moistened fingers. Finally he stood, his hands moving to his belt. 

Immediately my hands grabbed my panties, pulling them down and off my feet, my shirt following a moment later as I scooted up the bed. A tiny part of my brain told me I probably looked like a desperate whore at the moment but I couldn’t care less as I made myself naked and ready for him, my legs spread invitingly as I watched him. 

I saw his eyes widen as I pulled off my clothes and he stood there for a moment taking in the sight of me. His eyes flickered back and forth across my body, lingering at my chest before focusing between my legs for a long moment. He slowly unbuckled the wide belt and loosened the cloth around his hips before letting the garment drop to the floor with a thunk and I was at last permitted to see what I had been craving for so long. He was thick and uncut, his tip hidden within his foreskin. His shaft was the same color as his skin and his base was surrounded by a thick bush of curls the same color as his hair. Glancing lower I could see his ball sack hung heavily between his legs. I noticed he was only semi-erect but even then he was about as long as a normal man. As I watched, his hand wrapped around his shaft and he began to stroke himself to make himself hard for me, his dark red tip emerging from his foreskin and then retreating back inside it. I watched eagerly as he grew harder and longer with each passing second, his tip finally emerging fully from its sheath as his first finger rubbed against the underside of it. Finally after what must have been half a minute of stroking himself he climbed onto the bed on all fours. I was panting softly at this point, my heart hammering in my chest. 

He straddled my hips as he leaned over me, his beak inches from my face, his hair flowing down around the sides of his head. Glancing down he started to position himself but I could see he couldn’t quite place it. 

My hands moved between us and I took him in my hands, his flesh warm and hard as I guided his tip to my entrance, pressing it firmly against my folds. 

I stared at him with begging eyes and a second later he nodded. 

His hips moved and I felt his tip slip inside me, his shaft sliding through my fingers as I moved my hands away. I could feel him filling me, my walls expanding to take all of him in until his curls pressed against mine, our bodies joined. My hands flew to his hips and I pulled him tightly against me as I moaned in relief, the feeling of being filled by him a dream come true. His eyes were unfocused and I knew he was taking in the feeling of being surrounded by me, of having sex with a girl for the first time. I pressed my mound against his, pushing his length as deep inside as it could go before I began to pump my hips, my hands splayed across his chest. A second later he caught on and began to move his hips as well. His pace was irregular and he nearly slid out of me once or twice before my hands moved to his hips again, guiding his pace and showing him how far to pull out before thrusting back in. His hips began to move with mine, thrusting firmly and steadily with him driving himself hard inside me each time. I could hear him panting softly, his beak slightly agape as he moaned deeply in pleasure. My fingers gripped his hips as I moved them faster, increasing his pace, his tip smacking firmly inside me each time. I took in the sight of him leaning over me, his long hair swinging with each movement, his eyes burning brightly with white fire, his muscled chest and stomach and his arms planted like trees on either side of my head. Looking down I saw his shaft sliding in and out of my curls like a thick pole as I began to thrust my hips hard and fast, unable to hold back any longer. My fingers were clenched around his waist as I urged him faster and harder. A moment later it was like the last chains of restraint were loosened as he began to thrust hard and fast. He bared his fangs and his panting becoming harsher as he moved gladly under my hands, his dick spearing me multiple times a second. I was grunting and moaning constantly as pleasure surged inside me and seconds later it was like a dam burst. 

“AHHHHH! BROOKLYNNNNN!” I let out a loud wail as ecstasy erupted inside me. I bucked frantically, slamming myself wantonly against him as hard and fast as I could, my insides clenching around his length as I felt myself cumming hard. 

Through the waves of pleasure I could hear him grunting and gasping louder and more urgently until suddenly he took in a deep breath before letting out a roar loud enough to nearly frighten me out of my climax. He threw his head back, his fangs and teeth fully exposed and his wings flared as his hips slammed hard and fast against mine, making my body shake hard with each thrust. I heard cloth tear as his claws tore into the mattress and deep inside me I felt his cock pulsing hard, hot cum shooting from his tip to fill my insides with liquid heat. He barked and growled like an animal as he fucked me and erupted hard inside me before he finally slowed, lowering his head so that his beak pointed towards my breasts as he panted, his arms still and hard like pillars. 

My mind was nearly blown from the powerful orgasm as I laid there beneath him, panting, his cock still buried deep inside me as my body shuddered with my pounding heart. I clenched myself around him, making his breath catch, and I could feel his shaft pulsing swiftly with his heartbeat. Finally he let out a long sigh and looked up at me, his eyes filled with wonder. 

A soft smile appeared on my face as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down to lay on top of me. I arched my back slightly to press my breasts against his firm chest as my hands slid across his back. He was solid and almost unyielding, his body covered in muscle. He kissed me, this time without any prompting, and I kissed him back gladly with a soft moan. Finally he pulled back a bit to take in a soft breath. 

“I never thought…” He murmured huskily in amazement. “It felt so good!” 

“Better than touching yourself?” I teased gently with a smile. 

“Oh yeah!” He sighed enthusiastically. 

“It was everything I hoped for.” I replied softly. “I want you Brooklyn. I want you more than anything in the world.” 

He pressed his mouth against mine again and I wrapped myself around him, my arms and legs holding him tightly as they clung to his back and waist as we kissed. A few moments later he drew back slightly with a soft hum of pleasure. 

“Let me touch you Brooklyn.” I whispered to him. 

He gazed at me curiously. “Where?” 

“Everywhere!” I murmured. “Lay down...on your back.” I clarified. 

He carefully eased himself out of me, his member slipping from between my folds, making me feel rather empty inside before carefully arranging his wings and laying down on his back next to me. 

I took a long moment to admire his naked form before I eased myself onto my haunches and began to touch him. My hands slid through his hair and along his horns before moving to his ears and then his beak. My hands slid across his shoulders and down his muscled arms before briefly intertwining in his clawed fingers. I moved to his wings, sliding along their broad expanses like thin leather that practically covered the bed, teasing his clawed joints. Next was his chest, my splayed fingers caressing his firm pecs and circling his flat nipples, tweaking them slightly. On a whim I rested my ear against his chest, listening to him breathe, his lungs like bellows. I could hear his heart, a strong and steady but odd triple beat like a drum in my ear. I sat up and continued my explorations, my fingers probing his ribs and flanks before sliding along his muscled stomach. He had no navel which was kind of curious but I ignored that small oddity in favor of moving further south to his waist. His thighs were firm and thick and his calves firm. His long feet ended in toes with wickedly sharp claws and a heel claw as well. My hands gripped the end of his tail and slowly slid up its length before they slid under him briefly to squeeze his butt cheeks. Finally I moved, kneeling between his legs, to pay special attention to what I wanted most of all. 

His cock was still rock hard and stiff, surrounded by a forest of white-blonde curls. My fingertips slid through them before cupping his heavy balls in my hands, teasing them. He shivered slightly and I smiled up at him before wrapping both hands around his slick length, feeling its warmth, its pulse. I leaned forward and my nose caught a whiff of his scent and our cum. I felt something stir inside me and I leaned closer until my nose was buried in his curls. His musk was potent and utterly masculine, the raw scent of sex and strength. It had only been minutes after my climax and yet the scent of him made me want more, stoking my arousal deep in my core. 

I raised my head slightly and my eyes focused on his. He was staring down at me, anticipation and arousal clear on his face and in his eyes as he licked his lips eagerly. 

“Your scent is like cologne.” I murmured to him. “The smell of it makes me wanna fuck you like a wild animal.” 

He took in a shuddering breath at that and I could feel his dick twitch in arousal at my words. I began to slide my fingers slowly and gently up and down his length, feeling every inch of him. He took in another breath and let out a drawn out and soft moan. 

“When I smelled your scent,” he began quietly, “it was...like nothing I’d ever smelled before. It was...like raw desire...heat...it made my spear start to grow bigger and...ache. I didn’t...know what was going on at first...but...when you started to...tell me about you touching yourself...I knew.” 

“You wanted me too.” I suggested softly, my hands still stroking him slowly. 

He nodded. “Yeah!” He exclaimed softly, letting out another moan before continuing. “There aren’t...any females in the clan now and the humans....” 

I nodded before giving him a teasing smile. “You call it your spear?” I questioned as I teased the underside of his tip. 

He gasped softly, shivering for a moment. “Middle Ages, remember? What do humans call it?” 

“Technically it’s a penis.” I explained as I continued to stroke him steadily. “Most guys call it their dick or their cock if they wanna be sexy about it. Rod or spear works too if you wanna be epic.” I grinned as I circled his tip with a finger. 

He swallowed heavily, his hips jerking slightly under my hands as I touched and teased him. 

“Is it epic?” He asked, his voice pitching higher and hitching as he panted. 

“Oh yeah!” I murmured. “Your dick feels so good.” I murmured enticingly. “So hard and hot and thick...I wanted this so bad and now…” I trailed off with a satisfied hum as I began stroking him harder. 

“Gods!” He moaned loudly as he arched his hips. 

I gave his dick a firm squeeze and drops of pre-cum began to leak from his tip. I bent close to lick at it and found he tasted sweet with a hint of salt. It didn’t taste bad on my tongue. 

“Feels so good!” He moaned, laying his head back against the pillow, his hips writhing. 

More pre-cum leaked from his tip and I swirled it around his length, making it more slick as I pleasured him. Licking my lips I bent lower, taking his tip into my mouth. He gasped softly and I could see him looking down at me at the edge of my vision but my eyes were focused on his thatch and the thick rod before me. I slowly took him deeper into my mouth, my hands stroking his base. I’d never given anyone a blowjob before but he seemed to enjoy the feel of my mouth surrounding him. I slid my tongue around his tip, swirling slowly before rubbing it against his underside. Suddenly he thrust his hips and his tip bumped roughly against the back of my throat, making me cough and gasp as I pulled back. 

I saw him wince as I cleared my throat. “Sorry.” He murmured. 

“It’s okay.” I assured him. “Just surprised me is all.” 

“That felt really good.” He sighed happily. 

“My first time trying it.” I replied. 

“Don’t stop.” He entreated softly. “Just...teeth?” He requested awkwardly. 

I nodded in understanding as I lowered my head again, enjoying the sight of his dick covered in my saliva before I engulfed him again, this time making sure my lips were pulled over my teeth to avoid scraping as I formed a seal around his shaft. I went down on him, filling my mouth with his dick as I rhythmically pumped his base with steady strokes. I attempted to move my head up and down while I stroked him but I could soon tell my focus was too split, having to switch between one or the other. I focused on moving my head slowly up and down, my tongue swirling and licking all around him. I could feel his hips twitching as he tried to hold his hips still, a deep moan escaping from his beak. Not wanting to disrupt my rhythm I gripped his hips firmly with my hands, holding them still. I slowly but surely became more confident as I bobbed my head more firmly, my lips reaching the edge of his tip before sliding back down to take him fully, my nose inches from his curls. I focused my tongue on rubbing against his sensitive underside, making his hips jerk beneath my hands, before I focused on his crown, swirling my tongue around it. My pacing wasn’t perfect but he hardly seemed to mind. I looked up for a moment and I was rewarded with seeing his head flop from side to side against my pillow, his eyes closed and his beak open as he panted, his chest rising and falling swiftly as his claws curled in my sheets. 

“Ohhhh!” He moaned urgently, gasping as he bared his fangs. 

I could feel his hips trying to thrust beneath my hands and I focused on increasing my pace to meet his unspoken demand. Soon my head was bobbing up and down several times a second as I sucked him firmly. I could feel my neck starting to ache from the constant motion but I refused to stop. I could feel his pulse thrumming faster and harder against my lips and his thrusts were becoming even faster and more urgent, meaning he was getting close. I moaned happily around his length and I heard him gasp and groan loudly. I moaned around him again as I sucked on him hard and suddenly he let out a strangled cry. He began thrusting hard and frantically under my hands, forcing his tip against the back of my throat. I gasped through my nose as I felt him cumming hard, his shaft throbbing powerfully as warm liquid gushed from his tip. I instinctively held my breath, enduring his frantic pumping as he nearly shoved his cock down my throat, his cum pouring down it and into my mouth before he finally flopped back with a series of hard pants. 

I immediately removed my mouth from him, trying to regain my breath as I breathed harshly through my nose, some of his cum still in my mouth, my throat slightly sore from the pounding it had taken. As I slowly regained my equilibrium I slid my tongue through his cum, tasting it before forcing myself to swallow it. While the taste wasn’t bad it still felt slimy on my tongue and its consistency made me shiver instinctively. 

Finally I looked up at him. I saw parts of my sheets and more of my mattress had long gouges and tears in them.from his claws as he laid there limp from his climax, his head lying against the pillow with his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Just the sight of him being so overwhelmed by my first attempt at sucking him off made pleasure and accomplishment fill me in equal measure, the soreness of my throat and the slimy feel of his cum practically insignificant in comparison. Finally after several long moments he finally turned his head to look at me, his eyes blinking and slowly focusing on my face. 

“How was it?” I asked him softly. 

“By the Dragon!” He sighed in an awed tone. “That was...amazing!” 

“Better than cumming inside me?” I wondered. 

He shook his head slightly. “No...that was incredible. This was awesome too but...I like being inside you better.” 

I grinned in excitement at that and I felt like my heart was bursting with joy. This was everything I had hoped for and more! There was only one thing that could make this even better and I was praying he would do as I asked, my insides already burning with desire for more. 

I straddled his hips, my nether lips pressing against the backside of his shaft as I leaned forward to rest my hands on his chest. “Brooklyn...will you...will you take me again? I want you to do it again but...I was wondering...how do Gargoyles do it?” 

He gave me a soft and very willing smile before frowning in thought. “Umm...I don’t know really. I mean...I’ve never seen any of the clan doing it and I...well I never asked.” He admitted a bit bashfully. “I guess I figured when the time ever came I’d just know.” 

“Well humans like to do it in a lot of ways but...could you...could you do it from behind me?” I asked. 

He gave me a confused look and I showed him by moving around on the bed on all fours, presenting myself to him. “I face towards the head of the bed. You kneel behind me and...well...put it in that way.” 

I looked back and he seemed to understand. “I think animals do it that way.” He suggested thoughtfully. 

“Then fuck me like an animal.” I insisted passionately before my brain could filter my words. 

I saw passion and arousal stir in his eyes as he got up, kneeling on the bed. After a moment’s thought I moved so that I was close to the end of the bed on all fours. “It is okay if you stand at the end of the bed and take me that way?” I asked him. “I don’t think my bed can take much more punishment.” 

“Sorry about that.” He muttered as he slid off the bed, eyeing the damage regretfully. 

“I’m not.” I insisted. I knew I wasn’t going to replace it anytime soon, mainly because I couldn’t afford to but also I wanted that reminder of the passion we shared, the passion I had been able to stoke inside him. 

He walked around the bed and I saw him bend his knees a bit so that he was at the right height. I lowered my head and raised my hips, presenting my pussy willingly to him. As I watched he took hold of himself and I felt his tip enter my folds. 

“Don’t hold back.” I told him. “I want it rough!” 

“If I’m too rough I could hurt you.” He cautioned. 

“Then just hold back a little.” I insisted. “But I don’t want you to be gentle. Call me your bitch. Say things like ‘take my cock’ and ‘gonna fuck you hard’. I wanna hear you say it like that in that growly sexy voice of yours!” 

He looked a bit apprehensive at that so I gave him a comforting smile. “It’s okay. I won’t be scared or mad if you say those things. It’s just part of the fun, in the heat of the moment. Girls like to hear this stuff sometimes.” 

After a moment’s consideration he nodded. “I think I get it.” He remarked before baring his fangs and giving me a rakish grin, his voice deepening and becoming raspier. “You want me to fuck you like the animal I am.” 

I shivered in arousal at that as I gasped softly. “Yeah!” I moaned. 

“Then...get ready to get fucked, bitch!” He hissed as he grabbed hold of my hips. 

“Fuck me Brooklyn!” I begged him as I pressed my forehead against the mattress. 

A moment later I felt his cock thrust hard and deep inside me and I let out a loud moan as he began to thrust hard and fast inside me, his tip smacking firmly against my cervix each time. 

“You feel it bitch?” He growled at me. “You feel my cock inside you? You feel my spear stabbing your insides hard and fast? You like it? You want it bad?” He prompted. 

“YES!” I cried as I began to slam my hips against his, matching his pace. “Fuck me Brooklyn! Fuck me hard!” 

“I’m gonna fuck you!” He assured me harshly as he increased his pace, thrusting rapidly in and out of me. “I’m gonna fuck you hard! Fuck you like a beast! Make you my bitch! You’re my bitch aren’t you? You’re mine!” 

‘YES!” I shouted as my body shook from the force of his thrusts. “YES! I’M YOURS! YOUR BITCH! OHHH FUCK YEAH!” 

I could hear him grunt and growl lustfully as his claws dug into my skin, his tip feeling like a battering ram against my insides. I could feel myself getting close and despite his thrusts becoming uncomfortable in their intensity I refused to stop now. 

“GONNA...OHHHH! BROOKLYN! OHHH FUCK! MAKE ME CUM!” 

“CUM FOR ME BITCH! CUM HARD!” He shouted, his voice savage and snarling as he pounded me furiously. “SCREAM MY NAME!” 

I clenched my teeth as my body crested. A second later I threw back my head as the explosion rocked my body. “BROOKLYYYNNNN!” I wailed in absolute release as I bucked hard and frantically against him, ecstasy surging through my body. 

“YEAH! YEAH! FUCK! GONNA…RRRAAAAHHHH!” He roared as he began slamming himself against me furiously. 

I felt a flare of pain deep inside as his tip rammed me with unrelenting force, my hips stinging sharply as his claws bit into my skin, but at the moment I didn’t care as I felt him cumming hard inside me, his cock throbbing like a heart deep inside my body as his cum spewed into my tunnel, filling me with his seed. 

Finally I slumped forward with a gasp and a moan of utter release. I could feel my core throbbing uncomfortably and I felt my hips stinging painfully. As I looked back I could see him pull out of me, my hips leaking a few rulvets of blood from where his claws had pierced through. I knew at the very least my insides were bruised and I would need to see a doctor in the morning but at the moment all I could do was wallow in the bliss and utter exultation I felt at having been fucked so completely by him. 

“You’re bleeding!” He gasped in concern a moment later. “I’m sorry I…!” 

I looked back at him and gave him a contented smile. “Do I look like I give a fuck right now?” 

“But I hurt you!” He protested weakly, his eyes wide with fear. 

“I. Don’t. Care.” I told him simply. 

“You’re...it’s okay?” He asked a bit anxiously. “You liked what I did?” 

Ignoring the painful throbbing inside me I rolled over to lay on my back, sliding up the bed, leaving small blood trails in the sheets as I spread myself out before him. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt!” I gushed before giving him a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ve got some bandages in the bathroom, I’ll take care of it. Come here.” I insisted. 

A look of relief appeared on his face and he crawled onto the bed, laying on top of me and kissing me firmly again. 

I kissed him back hard before letting out a loud sigh of bliss. “That was a beautiful... _vired’nith.”_ I murmured to him. 

“You made me _vired’nith._ ” He remarked.“More than once and harder than I ever have before. _”_ He paused, gazing at me thoughtfully. “Would you...would you mind if I called you that? My _Vired’nith_?” He asked. 

I couldn’t help but smile at that. Yes he was basically calling me ‘his climax’ but it was sweet in a teenager-y kind of way and the fact that it sounded like an ancient Gaelic heroine’s name to my ears certainly didn’t hurt. 

“Well...if I’m your amazing climax...what do I call the powerful warrior who saved me?” I asked with an expectant smile. “My guardian angel?” 

He considered for a moment before replying. “ _Slath’alinar_.” 

“ _Slath’alinar._ ” I murmured, testing it out on my tongue. It evoked a kind of dark and serpentine villainous figure in my mind, like the name of a bad guy in a Saturday morning fantasy cartoon, but even so I found it somewhat alluring. 

“Then... you are _Slath’alinar._ ” I agreed softly and he smiled gently before kissing me again. 

We laid together for several minutes, simply touching and stroking each other before we got up, me moving to the bathroom to clean myself up and put a few small bandaids on my hips. As I moved back to the bedroom, limping a bit painfully I saw him at the window, his loincloth once again around his waist. 

“I want to stay but I need to get back on patrol.” He explained regretfully. 

I moved to him and rested a hand on his chest. “Try not to be gone for a month next time.” I pleaded gently. 

He smiled warmly. “I won’t.” He promised. “That was…” He shook his head, unable to find words adequate enough for what he had experienced, but as he stared at me I could see the awe and gratitude clearly in his eyes. “Thank you!” He murmured fiercely. 

“Thank _you._ I love you Brooklyn, my _Slath’alinar_.” I murmured back. 

“I...I l-love you too, my _Vired’nith_.” He said, stumbling a bit over the word. 

I smiled and we kissed one more time before he slipped out the window, the moonlight illuminating his body as he glided away. 

“Until next time.” I murmured softly as I watched him go. “My beautiful and sexy guardian angel.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to the feeling of my insides aching painfully. Hissing with a grimace, I got out of bed and hobbled my way to the bathroom, finding some painkillers and downing them with a handful of water. While I wouldn’t deny that last night had been totally worth the pain I was feeling now it did put something of a dampener on my prospects for the day, considering I still had a full schedule ahead of me. Taking the painkiller bottle with me I dropped it into my purse before sitting down on the bed and picking up my phone to call my gynecologist. I was pretty sure I knew what happened considering what Brooklyn and I engaged in last night and admitting my suspicions to him would be even more embarrassing but I didn’t want to leave it unchecked. Unlike some people I’d seen on various TV dramas I refused to ignore a problem for weeks or months until it grew into something worse.

Speaking with his office assistant I made an appointment for the day after before calling my work and telling them I needed to take a sick day for a physical I couldn’t skip. Thankfully they were fine with it and after a little while the painkillers reduced my throbbing ache to a gentle pulsing so my day was starting to look better. I managed to get dressed and get a shower, making sure to clean my insides carefully for my appointment the next day before getting to school on time with only a slight limp in my step. Fortunately since I mostly kept to myself no one bothered to ask about it and I was able to get through my classes before heading to work. Here I was rather fortunate too since unlike a lot of places they let their cashiers sit on a bar stool behind the register so I wasn’t forced to stand and endure the ache which had been slowly creeping back. Another dose of covert painkillers got me through my shift and I made my way back home without incident. I knew if Brooklyn came back tonight having sex would be out of the question but I was certain we could find other things to occupy us. After all, I wanted our relationship to be more than just wild fucking. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, I wasn’t sure which was more appropriate, Brooklyn failed to appear that evening so I spent my time relaxing before turning in. There was no surprise visit in the middle of the night so I managed to get a good night’s sleep and get to class the next morning, my aching still pronounced but slightly less intense than before with another dose of pain meds to ease it. After going across the city to my gyno’s office I signed in with the assistant before seating myself and waiting. After about 30 minutes he finally called me in. When he asked why I had come in I explained the tales I had concocted earlier about how my boyfriend had been over the previous evening and had bought a new toy he wanted to try out with me while we were being...intimate. Unfortunately he had gotten a little overexcited and rammed it a little too hard and now I was aching inside rather badly, 

He nodded in understanding, no doubt having heard things like this a million times before, and asked me to disrobe from the waist down before lying down on the examination bed and putting my feet in the stirrups attached to it. Frankly I wasn’t used to being in such an exposed position but I reminded myself that opening my legs like this to Brooklyn had caused the problem in the first place so the least I could do was tough it out and accept the consequences. He gently spread my folds before shining a flashlight inside me, a magnifier over his eyes as he examined me. After a moment he nodded and confirmed my suspicions. 

Brooklyn had pummeled me so hard that my cervix was bruised rather badly. Fortunately there wasn’t any damage or tearing but he informed me that I would need to avoid anything ‘intrusive’ for at least two weeks to make sure the tissue healed properly. As I was getting dressed he asked me if my boyfriend also had long nails, gesturing to the small bandages on my hips where Brooklyn’s claws had pierced me, a knowing smile on his face. 

Blushing slightly I mentioned that yes, she did, and he nodded with a smile, suggesting that next time we try using a smaller strap-on and that bigger wasn’t always better. 

I giggled a bit nervously at that but I agreed with him before thanking him and making my way out of the office. The notion that he thought I was a lesbian tickled my humor but given the evidence I couldn’t fault him for coming to the conclusion and it did make it very easy to explain my injuries so I decided to keep it as a plausible alibi in the back of my mind. I had a few friends that I talked with on occasion but none of them pried deep into my personal life, thankfully. 

With the afternoon off I decided to do some shopping, taking another dose of painkillers as I went.to make sure I didn’t start limping halfway through. Making my way through the mall I picked up a few small things I had needed to get before I happened to walk by an adult-oriented shop. Normally I wouldn’t be caught dead perusing such wares but the fact that I had a lover now suddenly shifted my perspective. Of course I had no idea what kind of lingerie Brooklyn might find attractive or if he would even care, not being human. For all I knew he only wore the loincloth to avoid freaking out humans even more. Still, since he was from the Middle Ages I decided to see if I could find something that would be familiar to him, at least superficially. If I was going to be his _vired’nith_ I wanted to look the part. 

Fortunately the store had various kinds of costumes couples could make use of as well as toys of all kinds and every kind of lingerie once could imagine. I found a dark brown thin cloth bra and matching loincloth that reminded me of his own garment as well as a ruffled white chemise that was my size and ended just above my knees. It was not exactly a matching outfit but it was decent enough for the somewhat romantic look I was going for at the moment, there would be plenty of time to come up with an outfit that would drive him wild once I was fully healed. 

Paying for my purchases I spent a bit more time shopping before heading back to the apartment. Deciding to make dinner I put together a simple casserole, letting it cook slowly in the oven. Slipping out of my clothes I decided to try on the outfits I had purchased. Fortunately the bra fit me nicely and the loincloth fit snugly around my waist. I took a moment to examine myself in the mirror and I couldn’t help but think I looked attractive in a primitive sort of way before sliding on the chemise. I looked as though I were dressed in a short nightgown with the bra and loincloth somewhat visible beneath the soft cloth. All in all it looked inviting without screaming ‘fuck me now’ and for a spur of the moment purchase it didn’t look bad. Smiling at my reflection I went back to the kitchen and took the casserole out to let it cool before settling down to watch some TV, the sun having gone down a short while ago. 

A little while later I was scooping some food onto my plate to eat dinner when I heard a tapping at my window. Smiling I walked across the apartment to my bedroom to find Brooklyn at my window, the moon shining delightfully behind him. He smiled as I approached and opened it for him, allowing him to slide inside. 

“Hey.” He smiled. “I made it back faster this time.” 

“Yes you did.” I agreed, smiling back happily. 

I saw him look me up and down. “You look nice.” He complimented me. 

“I bought it for you.” I replied. 

He looked at me in surprise at that. “Really? Why?” 

“Because I wanted to dress up a little for you.” I replied simply. “It’s nothing fancy but I thought it looked decent.”. 

He nodded. “I like it.” 

“You want to have dinner? I was just about to sit down to eat.” 

He nodded. “Sure.” 

I walked back to the kitchen with him following after me, sniffing the air softly as he went. I smiled quietly, hearing him sniff about. 

“Is it the food that’s attracting your nose or me?” I teased. 

I heard him let out a brief chuckle. “Can’t it be both?” He asked, teasing me back. 

“Ah yes, the two ways to a male’s heart, his stomach and his dick.” 

“You’ve already got one, I guess tonight you get the other.” He replied. 

I snorted in amusement with a shake of my head as I fixed him another plate before setting both down on the table along with the cutlery and glasses of milk. 

“You do know how to use a knife and fork don’t you?” I asked him with a grin. 

He gave me a mock-disdainful look. “I’m not a complete primitive thank you.” 

“Middle Ages I believe you said?” I replied a bit archly. “I read somewhere that modern table manners weren’t a thing until the Renaissance.”. 

Brooklyn snickered at that. “I suppose I’ll just shove my beak in and lap it up.” He teased before picking up the implements carefully and taking a few bites. I could see his eyes light up a bit in approval as he nodded. “Tastes great.” He smiled. 

“Glad to hear it.” I replied warmly. 

We ate in silence for a few minutes and I took a moment to just observe him and the situation. Here he was, a Gargoyle sitting calmly at my table, eating a meal like it was the most common thing in the world. My mind couldn’t help but conjure up a picture of a vampire in a lavish noble attire eating at a banquet or a shaggy werewolf having lunch at a cafe without a care in the world. 

“So what have you been up to?” I asked him. 

“Same thing I do every night.” He admitted. “Flying around Manhattan with the others, keeping an ear and eye out for anything troublesome. Punching a few tough guys here and there.” 

“Sounds exciting.” I smiled. 

“It’s what Gargoyles live for, protecting others. I guess you could say it’s in our blood. Even when we sleep we try to do it.” 

“How?” I asked. 

“Where do you think all those gargoyle statues on the churches came from?” He asked with a smirk. 

I looked at him in surprise at that. “Wait...you’re a statue during the day?” I asked in shock. 

Brooklyn nodded seriously. “Stone hibernation. We’re solid stone from sunrise to sunset. It heals us of any wounds we might get but we’re also defenseless.” He admitted. “Take a chip off during the day and it stays there like a permanent scar.” 

“Wow.” I muttered, considering his words for a long moment before smiling at him. “Gives a new definition to the phrase ‘rock hard’ huh?” 

Brooklyn shook his head with an amused sigh. “Like I haven’t heard that one before. Speaking of which, you doing okay?” He asked with a bit of concern. 

I nodded. “Yeah, I’m kinda bruised on the inside but I’ll be fine in a week or two as long as we don’t do anything rough.” I explained. 

He winced at that, looking a bit downcast. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

I reached over and cupped his beak with a hand. “Hey, it’s okay.” I told him gently. “I wanted you to. Yeah I ache down there but it was worth it. I’m taking some painkillers for it so it’s okay.” I assured him. “No serious harm done, just a little bruising.” I said, downplaying it slightly. 

He took his hand in mine, squeezing gently. “I never want to hurt you again.” He murmured sincerely, his eyes focused on mine. 

I smiled softly at that. “You’re sweet Brooklyn, but it’ll happen by accident at some point, I’m sure. It’s okay though. That’s part of being together. You learn and you grow.” 

He nodded and took my hand, kissing my knuckles softly. “Then I promise to be more careful next time.” 

I smiled at him and nodded as I retrieved my hand, picking up the plates and clearing the table. 

“So no wild nights for a while huh?” He remarked. 

“No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy each other’s company in other ways.” I replied. 

He nodded in agreement at that. “I was thinking about that, actually.” He remarked. “I umm...well we kinda went crazy last time and I never did...I never got a chance to…err...” He trailed off awkwardly, looking a bit bashful. 

“Go ahead and say it Brooklyn, it’s okay.” I promised him softly with a smile. 

He smiled slightly at that. “Well...you got to touch and...explore all of me but I never got the chance to do the same to you.” He admitted. “I wanted to...to touch you like you did me.” He murmured, gazing at me intently. 

My smile got a bit wider at that. “I think that can be arranged.” I replied. “In fact we’ll have plenty of time for ‘explorations’ while I recover from that amazing night. That’s part of the reason I bought this.” I said, gesturing up and down by body. 

I saw him smile in relief at that. 

“Come lay with me.” I offered. “A quiet night never hurt anyone.” 

He nodded and I led him back to the bedroom, laying down with him beside me, facing each other. He looked totally sexy laying there, his head nestled against his bicep with his muscular body stretched out before me but I didn’t want to start something I couldn’t finish. Besides, he wanted to explore me so I wanted him to make the first move this time. 

“So what is it like?” I asked him. “Turning to stone I mean?” 

He thought for a moment before giving me a kind of shrug. “Falling asleep every night like a human I guess, except maybe more...stiff. It’s not like we’re trapped in a shell of stone, every part changes including our insides.” 

“So you’re...technically dead the whole time?” I asked, slightly distressed by the thought. “How do you wake yourselves up then?” 

He gave me a curious look before frowning in thought. “Not exactly. We’ve had clan members die during the day and they never turned back at sundown and we do dream too. So I guess not everything changes, just most things.” 

I considered that for a moment. “I guess your brain would have to still work then, maybe your heart and other things too.” I gave him a sly look. “Does that mean you actually could get stiff down there during the day?” 

He snickered quietly. “Well I could get stiff right before the change happened and get stuck like that the whole day. It’s happened once or twice when I was thinking about something...exciting.” He admitted. 

“Get a tent in the ol’ loincloth there?” I suggested. 

“Totally.” He agreed with a smirk. 

“You’ll have to stay here one day and get a stiffy for me so I can ride you during the day.” I suggested. “Imagine waking up and having me impaled on your literal stone dick,” 

I could see he wasn’t impressed by the notion. “That sounds...interesting.” He admitted. “Though considering the stone shatters when we break out of it, that might not be a good idea.” He cautioned. 

I winced at the thought of shards of stone cutting into my insides. “Yeah...maybe not a good idea then.” 

“We’ll save that idea for later when we get to know each other a little better.” He offered carefully. 

I frowned at the comment for a moment before I realized what he was getting at. If he was literally frozen in stone with no way to defend himself he would literally be putting his life in my hands for the day. Assuming I was even safe with that kind of responsibility since we’d only known each other a short time, it was possible that someone else could come into the apartment and find him there. Obviously he didn’t want to take that kind of chance with me yet and while it hurt slightly I couldn’t fault him for being a little paranoid. 

I gave him a winsome smile. “It’s okay, I get it. I hope one day you trust me enough for it.” 

He gave me a slightly sad look, his eyes apologizing even as he smiled in relief. ”I want to...but…” 

“I know.” I said softly, leaning forward and kissing him softly for a moment, which he returned. “It’s okay. I understand. It’s a lot to ask for right away.” 

“Thanks.” He murmured quietly in appreciation. 

“Come here.” I requested softly as I held out my arms to him. 

He slid over to me and laid his upper body across me, covering us both in his wings as I hugged him firmly. He nuzzled my face with his beak and I could see gentleness and desire in his eyes. 

“Can...can I…” He murmured. 

“Can you what?” I asked with a soft smile, having an idea of where this was going. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked. 

I could see he was unsure if this was the time for such a thing after having the conversation we just did. 

“It wasn’t an argument Brooklyn.” I assured him softly. “We just needed to know where we stand on trust like that and it’s a lot of trust. But if nothing else, I know you trust me with your body and I trust you with my body.” I murmured enticingly. “It’s yours to play with however you want.” 

Brooklyn smiled and slid fully on top of me to kiss me slowly and deeply. I moaned happily into his kiss as I kissed him back firmly, my hands sliding along his muscled back. I slid my fingers along the crease that connected his shoulder blades to his wings and felt him stiffen at that, breaking the kiss with a quiet gasp. 

“You okay?” I asked him in concern. 

“Yeah...sensitive spot....in a good way.” He smiled. 

I relaxed upon hearing that, another nugget of information to file away. “Ohh so you like it when I touch you there, huh?” I asked teasingly. 

“Mmm-hmm.” He nodded. “But right now...I wanna see where you like to be touched.” He murmured huskily, making me shiver. 

“Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do.” I told him softly. 

“Take it off.” He insisted with quiet fierceness, plucking at my chemise. 

He sat back on his haunches as I sat up with him and slowly pulled it up over my body and then off to lay it on the floor, revealing the brown cloth bra and brown loincloth. 

“I thought I’d go medieval style for you tonight.” I smiled. 

I could see his eyes roaming over my body in appreciation. “You’d fit right in with wings and a tail.” He smiled. 

His hands reached for my face and his claws slid slowly through my hair as he kissed my forehead almost like a benediction. Both of my cheeks received a kiss as well before he pressed his beak against my neck, his teeth biting down gently against my throat and his tongue teasing a certain spot. 

“I can feel your pulse pounding hard on my tongue.” He murmured deeply. 

“Wait till you get to my chest.” I muttered quietly. “My heart’ll be pounding out of it.” 

“Then you should take this off.” He suggested, using a claw to stretch the fabric of the bra a bit. 

I smiled and slowly slid it up and off, revealing my breasts to him as I laid it aside. 

He growled softly with lust as he stared hungrily at my chest though I could see he refused to simply ravish me. He wanted tonight to be for me and my pleasure. He continued to nibble and kiss his way to my shoulder, planting a few kisses on it before sliding his tongue along my slim bicep. Taking my arm in his hands he lightly kissed the crease of my elbow before planting feather-light touches of his lips along the inside of my forearm. He slid his fingers through my own and kissed each of my knuckles in turn before planting his lips against my palm. Moving back up he gave my other shoulder and arm the same gentle treatment before he slid his tongue along my collarbones. 

I could feel myself breathing harder in anticipation as his head moved lower to focus on my chest. He bent close to my right breast and I could feel his tongue sliding around the base of it before slowly sliding its way up in a slow spiral, making my sensitive skin tingle with pleasure. I moaned softly as he finally reached my peak. I watched the tip of his tongue slowly circle the edge of my nipple which was already beginning to harden before he began to flick it with his tongue. I shivered, taking in a sharp breath as he continued to slather my tit with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and carefully sucking on it, his fangs gently grazing it. A moan escaped my lips as I arched my back a bit, pushing my breast against his beak. I saw his eyes focus on my face and he smiled before sucking harder on it, making me gasp. 

“You like that?” He asked, making his voice even deeper and more seductive. 

“God yes!” I moaned. “And when you talk like that…” 

“What happens when I talk like this?” He asked in that deep, seductive tone. 

“Just hearing your voice makes me wet!” I panted. 

“Mmm...well in a minute when I’m done having my fill of your breasts I’m gonna make my way down that nice flat stomach of yours and see just what’s under that loincloth.” He purred, making me ache in a good way deep inside. “”I’m gonna lift up that little piece of cloth to see that beautiful naked place that sooo special and then I’m gonna see just how wet you really are in there.” He crooned as he gave me a saucy grin, his eyes glowing like a pair of headlights. 

The sight of his horned demonic face with his beaked grin and silvery hair illuminated by his brilliant eyes made me shiver harshly, pleasure and arousal shooting through me. At that moment, in my mind, he wasn’t my _Slath’alinar_ , my powerful warrior, he was a horny Demon Prince. I wanted him to fuck me with everything in him but I knew that would be asking for trouble neither he or I wanted so I forced myself to hold back, my demand staying behind my teeth. 

He could see the raw arousal on my face as he moved to my left breast, kissing and licking his way around and slowly up until he reached the top, swirling his tongue around my nipple before sucking on it hard for several moments. I could feel my heart thumping hard in my chest and I rested a hand above my breast, breathing heavily. Noticing the movement he moved his head to press his pointed ear between my breasts, his mouth just below my chin. 

“I can hear it beating.” He murmured softly. “It’s going bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump! Bump-bump! So hard and fast...it’s like I can hear just how aroused you are.” 

My hands moved to his head, pressed it firmly against my chest as I panted. 

“I want to make it beat even faster.” He told me in a lustful tone. “I want you to feel it pounding hard when I make you cum.” 

“Do it Brooklyn!” I moaned insistently. 

He raised up his head and moved lower while his hands took hold of my breasts and squeezed them firmly, making me arch my back to press them firmly into his hands. As I watched, his beak moved down and across my stomach, licking at each of my ribs before teasing my skin and making my muscles quiver beneath it. He teased my belly button for a moment before moving to my lower stomach, sniffling and kissing his way down until he reached the edge of the loincloth about my waist. I heard him take a rumbling breath of anticipation as he carefully lifted the cloth to reveal my mound and folds covered in a trimmed but curly patch of hairs. Sliding aside the cloth I felt him press his nose against my pussy and took in several deep breaths. I saw his eyes become unfocused and I knew the scent of my desire was working its magic like a drug on him. He undid the belt buckle and separated the cloth, laying it aside to bare my waist completely and I spread my legs willingly, spreading my folds for him. He began to plant kisses along my mound and hips, his beak rubbing against my curls as he breathed in the scent of my arousal. Using his fingers he revealed my clit and carefully began to suck on it, making me take in a shuddering breath as my hips arched instinctively. 

He slid his hands beneath me, his fingers squeezing my butt as he began to flick and suck my nub. I began to rock my hips a bit and he moved with them, moaned softly as he pleasured me. A moment later he moved a bit lower and pressed his beak against my pussy, kissing it firmly before thrusting his tongue inside to lick at my growing wetness. I reached down, gripping his horns in my hands like handlebars as he continued to eat and lick me, alternating between my clit and pussy, occasionally letting out a lustful growl or grunt that only heightened my pleasure. I was practically writhing against his beak at this point as I feel the pleasure growing stronger and stronger inside me. 

“Brooklyn!” I gasped. “Fingers! Inside! Please!” 

He nodded and a moment later I felt him slide two clawed fingers inside my tunnel. He began to thrust them quickly in and out as his mouth latched onto my clit again, sucking hard and flicking it swiftly with his tongue. I let out a cry as I humped his face frantically, my climax seconds away. 

“BROOKLYN!” I cried desperately. “I...GONNA….NNAAAHHHHHH!” I shrieked as I thrust my hips furiously against him, ecstasy surging through my body as I squeezed around his fingers, coating them with my cum as I writhed and bucked for several long seconds before finally relaxing against the bed, panting hard and shivering with my pounding heartbeat. 

I moaned in relief as his tongue slid inside my sensitive insides, lapping at my juices before sliding up my body and resting his head between my breasts again. 

“Pounding so hard.” He muttered. “Boom-boom! Boom-boom! Boom-boom! Boom-boom!” 

“You make it pound Brooklyn!” I moaned, pressing his head against my chest again. “My heart beats for you! It’s all yours!”. 

He hummed happily at that as he nuzzled my chest before rising up a bit and placing a kiss against it before sliding back down. 

“I wasn’t done yet.” He smiled as he began to plant kisses and licks along my thighs and knees before moving lower to my lower legs and feet, teasing me between my toes and gently tickling the bottom of them before looking up at me. 

“Turn over.” He insisted softly. 

Smiling I did as he commanded, rolling onto my stomach. I felt him kissing his way back up my calves and behind my knees before sliding his hands along the bottom of my thighs. The sensations without being able to see him added a slight edge of anticipation to it and I made a mental note to use a blindfold next time we did this, His hands slid upward to squeeze my butt firmly before he began kissing it. I felt him spread my cheeks and for a moment I wondered if he was going to start something back there but he moved on a moment later, his hands sliding up my lower back. 

“Checking out my butt?” I asked lightly in amusement. 

He snickered quietly. “Well it’s not like I get to inspect a human body up close. Might as well learn everything I can. Might need to tell my clanmates something about it one day.” 

“You mean what a girl’s butt looks like? They must have seen people back then too.” I asked in slight disbelief before a thought occurred to me. “Do they even know about me?” 

I felt him pause in the middle of my back for a moment. “Erm...not...not yet.” He admitted uneasily, planting some more kisses up my spine before speaking again. “I...umm...I’m trying to figure out how to tell them.” 

I frowned a little at that. “Are they ‘species-ist’ or something? ‘Only date your own kind’ sort of thing?” 

“Huh?” He asked in surprise. “Oh! Oh no, not like that. They just...well...we don’t have many human friends. I mean Goliath has Elisa, he’s our clan leader by the way, and Elisa is a Police Detective, but other than that…” 

“Mmm...yeah I guess it would be a little bit of a shock.” I admitted quietly. 

I felt him relax a bit at my acceptance as he continued to slide his hands along my back, rubbing it slowly and kissing it in various places. “I want to introduce you to them.” He said quietly. “But we have to be careful about who we trust with where we sleep, you know?” He asked regretfully. 

“I get it. Just like you staying over.” I said. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” He admitted. “I’ll tell them in time.” 

“We’ll tell them.” I corrected him gently. “I do want to meet them. Who else is in your clan?” 

“Well there’s Goliath the clan leader.” He replied as I felt him laying over top of me, resting on his arms and legs as he slid my hair aside to nibble gently at my neck, making me shiver. “He’s huge, purple, and covered in muscles with long brown hair.” 

“Sounds like quite the hunk.” I grinned teasingly. “Do I want to know how big he is under his loincloth?” 

I felt him twitch at that. “Please don’t make me think about that.” He grunted. “That would be like thinking about how big your father’s spear is.” 

“Ah, yeah, kinda ‘ew’ then.” I admitted. “So who else is there?” 

“Well, then there’s Lex. He’s the younger of us. He’s green, short and skinny with no hair on him. Kinda Goblin-ish actually. Then there’s Broadway. He’s blue and round with webbed ears.” 

“Kinda chubby huh?” I smiled. 

“A little but he’s just as strong as the rest of us.” He replied. “Then there’s Hudson, the Elder. He’s old and fat with a beard and bad eye but he can still skewer a Viking with his sword.” Brooklyn chuckled. “And don’t you dare ask me what’s under any of their loincloths, I don’t want to think about it. Besides,” he growled softly in her ear, “you don’t want me to get jealous do you?” He asked warningly. 

I could feel his hard body just above my back as I smiled at him. “Probably not a good idea considering those claws.” I agreed idly. 

“Hmm...good girl.” He rumbled in my ear, making me shiver again. 

“Lay down on me.” I requested softly. 

“I’m a little heavy.” He reminded me. 

“Just a little bit then. I wanna feel you against me.” I replied. 

He rumbled again and carefully lowered himself so that his chest and stomach pressed my body slightly into the mattress, his arms resting on either side of my head. 

“How’s that?” He asked softly. 

“Mmmm...feels nice.” I murmured. “Feels safe.” 

Even though it was a bit hard to breathe beneath his weight his body felt like a solid wall between me and the world. 

“You’re mine.” He growled softly and I could hear a note of possessiveness in his voice that made my heart skip. 

“Say it again.” I murmured, closing my eyes. 

“You’re MINE!” He growled even more firmly this time, as if it was set in stone. 

Just hearing him say it that way made me shiver with pleasure and I couldn’t help but gasp softly. I loved feeling him press firmly against me but I wanted to see his face. 

“Let me turn over.” I requested. “Then you can lay back down on me.” 

He lifted himself up and rolled to the side, allowing me to roll over onto my back before he rolled back on top of me, pressing me against the mattress again. His face was turned so that his beak didn’t stab into my face but just the feel of his hard chest against my breasts, our stomachs pressing together, the cool metal of his belt against my lower stomach, all of it combined stirred something in me I’d never felt before. 

“Grab my wrists.” I urged him softly. 

He lifted his head to stare into my face before his clawed hands clamped down on them in a vice-like grip, slowly raising them over my head. A slight smile found its way onto my lips and I could feel my insides churning in excitement and a hint of fear. I suddenly realized I wanted to feel helpless beneath him with my body and arms pinned, to feel his chest and wings covering me like a protective barrier. The sight of him, fierce, powerful, dangerous, and yet safe was the perfect mixture. I suddenly understood then, why some people wanted to be tied up, made helpless, and put their full trust in their partner. Bondage and everything that came with it suddenly crystalizing into clarity for me. Before I had found the notion to be rather off-putting and disquieting given its reputation but now, in this moment as he pressed his body against mine, I understood that draw, that allure. Brooklyn’s power over me was absolute, he could kill me in an instant in a dozen different ways if he chose. He was far stronger than I was, stronger than any human, he was the ultimate predator and he had me pinned to my bed. And yet, at the same time, I knew he would never hurt me, that my life was safe in those claws. He had saved me before for no other reason than it was what he did, what his clan did. He would risk his life to save me and just the thought of hurting me was enough to frighten him. 

He was the perfect combination of raw masculine power, savagery, and safety, and he was mine. 

“Kiss me!” I said urgently. “Kiss me hard!” 

He pressed his mouth against mine, kissing me roughly and I kissed him back with all the passion in me. I heard him growl lustfully as he rubbed his body against mine and I arched my chest as much as I could to rub my breasts against him. I pressed my tongue against his fangs and he obliged by opening his mouth. Our tongues met and swirled around each other instinctively as we panted through our noses before he broke the kiss moments later, taking in a deep breath and leaving me panting. 

“You like it when I hold you down like this.” He remarked quietly, his eyes staring into mine. “I can smell it. You’re getting wet just from this. Why?” 

I slowly got my breath back and looked at him intently. “Because you’re dangerous and powerful and safe all at the same time.” I explained softly. 

He cocked his head and gave me a somewhat confused look so I kept on going. “Humans are...well we like danger or...well...we like the illusion I guess. When I look at you...when you’re holding me down like this...I see this incredibly powerful monster...this creature who can kill me or hurt me, but I know you never will and that I’m safe with you.” I insisted. “It’s like being close to a tiger or wolf in a cage. It’s ferocious and dangerous but you know it can’t hurt you. You could fuck me until you break me and that’s exciting but I know you’d never hurt me so I feel safe too. Does that make sense?” I asked. 

He frowned in consideration for a moment. “Humans are crazy.” He decided. 

I couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah, we are. We’re walking contradictions. We want the danger but we want to be safe at the same time.” 

He shook his head. “Humans in these times are so different. Back in the Middle Ages you had to worry about wolf or animal attacks. It wasn’t some idea you played with, it actually happened a lot. You could easily get killed or maimed by a wolf or a bear. Now...humans are so protected they court danger.” He stared piercingly into my eyes. “That night you got attacked was the first real danger you’ve ever been in.” He guessed. “You’ve never been in real danger before. And now...now you want me to act dangerous so you can feel that excitement, that thrill, again.” 

When he put it that way it sounded rather silly, as if I were a pampered princess wanting to play with a wild animal for fun. Even so, I couldn’t help but nod. 

“When we can do it again, be rough with me!” I insisted softly. “I want you to pin me, hold me down. Do whatever you want...just...be careful down there.” I ended weakly, feeling a bit foolish. I was proving to be more of a pampered princess with every word that was coming out of my mouth. 

Still, Brooklyn smiled in amusement as he released my hands, resting his arms next to my head “I get it. I think Gargoyles feel kinda the same thing when we first start our gliding lessons as hatchlings. It’s scary being up high and having to jump but you know the elders are there to catch you. When you jump it’s scary and thrilling at the same time and when you finally get the hang of it...it’s amazing.” He considered, his eyes filled with fond memories before he refocused on me with a nod. “I can do that...give you that thrill of fear and excitement. You just better hope the neighbors don’t call the cops on us for being too loud.” He grinned. 

I smiled at him. “Well maybe we need to find someplace more private to do it?” I suggested. “You’ve been all over the city. You know of someplace like that?” 

He got a far off look in his eyes for a long moment before he nodded. “Yeah...yeah I do. It’s...got a little bit of a history with me but I think...I think it would be okay. It’s actually outside the city, a little out of the way place. No beds or cushions though. Hope you like doing it on the grass.” 

I smiled. “Doing it under the stars like they used to do in the ‘old days’? Sounds awesome. We can make a picnic out of it.” I suggested. 

He hummed softly in appreciation, bringing his hands to the sides of my face and kissing me slowly. I reached up, sliding my fingers through his hair as I kissed him back. 

We laid together the rest of the night, just holding each other and giving each other gentle touches and caresses until I finally fell asleep in his arms, his wings wrapped around me like a blanket. 


End file.
